Paid In Full
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: 1x2x1 Heero is dumped by his long time girlfriend and is devastated and out of desperation his friends turn to a young "man for hire", Duo Maxwell, to help get Heero out of their hair. Rating may go up later on some chapters. Going to be revamped soon.
1. Notice Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Warnings:** Swearing, lime-ish things, prostitute-ish Duo, and probably a really bad lemon later on.

**Summary:** Heero is dumped by his long time girlfriend and is devastated and out of desperation his friends turn to, Duo Maxwell, a young prostitute to help get Heero out of their hair.

**Chapter One**  
Notice Me

* * *

The two stared up at the boy gyrating around on the stage above them. "Trowa…You sure this'll work?" The blonde one asked, placing his arm delicately on his companion's arm.

"Quatre, I'm willing to do anything to get him out of the damned house and this guy comes highly recommended. She said that he's able to do anything that he sets his mind to and he's very stubborn." The other said, brushing at his long bangs hanging over one eye.

Quatre sighed, wishing they didn't have to resort to this sort of behavior but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Close to two months ago Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft, had dumped their good friend, Heero Yuy. It had devastated him, not because he loved her-because he didn't-but because he'd gotten so used to having someone around that the sudden loss of a person at his side confused him.

Heero had never been dependent on anyone as much as he had been with Relena. She'd pursued him tooth and nail and he'd fought her the whole way until finally he collapsed his walls and let her win. He'd moved in with her and had been with her for three years until she got tired of him. He was a diligent man and even though he wasn't happy with her he stood by her side and she quickly went on her way and had a very lusty and unapologetic affair with another man.

After that Trowa and Quatre had offered to take Heero in until he found a place of his own, which he quickly did. It was a wonderful apartment with a 5 grand view and quiet neighbors. But he kept insisting on coming over to their home because he didn't like how quiet and empty his apartment was.

He refused to go out again, not wanting to get hurt and the only people he would even talk to were Trowa and Quatre. So, instead of reverting back to his reclusive self from before he became a recluse who didn't want to be alone. It was a potent mix and it was beginning to drive them crazy.

So, here they were, watching a young male dancer who was apparently the answer to all their prayers. They'd been asking around to anyone who knew anything that could help them and along came this little scrap of a boy who said he might know someway to help. He told them to come to a club called "Tango" and wait until one when the man who would help them got off his shift.

When they arrived at midnight they found themselves watching the beautiful exotic dancer up on the stage and realized that this was the man they'd been told about. The boy from before had appeared at their elbows and offered them drinks, "On the house" he told them and steered them to watch from a table until he was done.

The dancer was gorgeous and if not for the very flat and lean chest they could have sworn he was a girl. He danced with grace that caught their eyes and almost forced them to watch his every move. He could have been classified as the kind of man even straight guys lusted after.

At exactly one a.m. he was ushered off the stage and the boy from before nodded for them to follow him. They went into a back room where after about five minutes the dancer appeared, dressed holey black jeans and a red t-shirt. He grinned at the two and flopped down onto a couch. "Good evening gentlemen. How can I help you?" His voice boomed over them cheerfull.

"We need your help." Trowa started, unsure how to proceed.

"Before we get into any negotiations I want to know how much you're willing to pay me."

Quatre nodded, understanding the logic behind money first. He was a businessman too; he understood the security behind knowing the money wager first so he could consider the deal behind it. "$700 each night you spend on the job."

Bright eyes seemed to spark and he nodded for the men to continue. They were in business.

Quatre quickly took over the explanation, knowing he'd be better at this than Trowa would.

"A friend of ours was just dumped by his girlfriend who he was very close to and now he won't leave us alone. We need you to-"

"Sleep with him?" The boy asked, he was used to these sorts of requests by now but he was partially shocked when the blonde shook his head.

"No, we need you to woo him. He's been crashing at our house constantly and we need someone who will get him out and about. But we also don't want to have him get hurt."

The boy looked puzzled for a moment. "So, you want me to sort of be an escort for this guy and get him out and about and hopefully keep him out of your house so you can have a little nookie nookie time?"

"To put it crudely, yes."

The boy seemed to think on the offer. That was a lot of money and depending on how desperate the men were this was going to be a long job. $700 per night could help with so many bills he was sorely tempted to take them up right away on that offer. But… usually he wasn't picky about appearance but if he was going to have to spend a fair amount of time with this man he needed to at least be able to stand the guys looks.

"What does he look like?"

Quatre pulled out his wallet and flipped through a few photos before plucking out one photo and handing it over to the man. He took in Heero's picture with a calm reserve before his eyes widened and he let out a long, slow whistle. Heero had always been very handsome, even if he was completely oblivious to that fact. He was compact and strong with blue eyes that seemed to almost change in tone with his mood. He rarely ever smiled but everyone agreed that it helped with his mystique. "Holy shit. With a face like that I would love to know what idiot was dumb enough to dump him. Please tell me that there's something very wrong with him."

"He's very anti-social." Trowa said blandly.

The boy's eyebrow quirked up in amusement, "Is that all?" The two nodded. "Well then, my friends, it's nice to be in business with you."

"Thank you!" Quatre gushed, reaching out for the boy's hand. He laughed a bright, beautiful laugh and took Quatre's hand in a tight grasp.

"Well then, let's get down to the details. How exactly do you want me to go about all this?" The boy said, leaning back again, preparing himself for business.

When the two left later that night they both felt that they had a very bright future ahead of them. They'd worked out the whole plan with the young man and were sure that this would be the key to their freedom.

"It's sad that such a sharp young man has to be doing such dirty business." Quatre mused through a yawn as he scrambled into Trowa's car.

"He looks about our age." Trowa murmured. "I hope that this job is only temporary." Quatre just nodded as he glanced back at the club wearily.

When they got home Heero was on their couch, dead asleep. He didn't even stir as they tip-toed past him. "Everything starts tomorrow." Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear before pulling him into their room.

In the morning Heero was up and out the door after giving them his usual thanks for letting him stay the night. It almost made them feel guilty for that night's events but they were at their wits end. They hated seeing Heero so lost and this boy was their best bet.

At work that morning Heero Yuy arrived at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning and went straight up the elevator to his very white, plain office. His secretary just smiled at him blandly and nodded as he went straight in and turned on his computer just like he did everyday.

He worked all day until lunch when he went outside to take the short stroll to the café that he'd been eating at for years. No one looked at his face, the waitress barely even spoke to him… but he really didn't mind. After lunch he went back to his office and worked until 9-like usual.

Heero was so used to his schedule that he didn't even notice it anymore. After Relena had left him he felt so unsure about what to do after work, so, working later helped. He hated going to Trowa and Quatre's but he had nowhere else to go. After being with someone for all those years having an empty apartment bothered him.

He wasn't ready to rejoin the living, no matter what Trowa and Quatre said. Heero wasn't exactly happy but he was… content. No one noticed him as he moved through life and he was getting used to it. It was odd after having all of Relena's affections reigned down upon him but he was returning to how he used to be. He liked being a ghost and even after all those years he'd never gotten used to being pulled into the spotlight with her.

But even when he'd been with her he was still sure she hadn't been looking at him. She'd been looking for the white knight persona that he had been able to project for her and her childhood crush-at least, he'd been able to in her slightly delusional mind. When that wore out she saw nothing but the workaholic he really was and went for another younger man who was her new white knight.

As Heero left his office his arms were laden down with papers and files that he needed to finish. There would be not going to his friend's place that night. His apartment was closer and he needed as much time as he could get to finish his work. He hurried down the stairs and out the door to the street, turning toward the subway. No one noticed him or acknowledged his presence.

Arriving at his stop he hurried onto the platform and with a few careful maneuvers avoided all the passers by and got to the stairs before he ran into a small, blonde haired man, rushing to catching the train before it left. The person didn't stop to help Heero as his briefcase and all his work fell to the ground and frankly Heero hadn't expected him to. He'd lost his faith in human kind a long time ago.

Heero stooped to pick everything up when a voice from behind him caused him to stop. "Need a little help?" Glancing up Heero had prepared to tell the person to go away but stopped as he looked at the stranger's face.

The other man was, for lack of a better definition, gorgeous. His delicious blue, almost violet eyes that were trained solely on him seemed to dance in the dim subway light as he knelt down to help Heero pick up the papers. A long chestnut braid slipped over his shoulder as he bent down while long bangs fell forward to cover those entrancing eyes.

When he looked up at Heero he grinned and stood. Heero just gaped at the boy and slowly moved to his feet also. "Thank you."

"No problem man." The boy said. "So, which way?"

"Which way what?" Heero said, trying not to gape as the man turned back to him, looking like he was silently laughing at a private joke.

"Which way are you headed? I watched you struggle with this all the way here on the train and thought you could use a little help."

"I'm fine, really." Heero ground out, trying to draw back into the shadows, away from this strange enigma of a man.

The boy just laughed and started to walk up the stairs with some of Heero's papers in hand. "Hey wait!" Heero called, collecting everything else and sprinting after the man. "Where do you think you're going? I need those!" Heero demanded, irritated that the boy didn't stop.

"I dunno. I was planning on helping you bring your stuff home since I didn't think it was nice to watch you struggle with all this crap. So, which way?" The annoying boy asked.

Heero tried not to scream at the boy but didn't want to draw attention to himself. "This way." Heero muttered, nodding his head in the opposite direction. The boy chuckled and turned around and diligently followed Heero to his apartment.

Halfway there the boy broke the silence and stopped. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"What?" Heero growled, not liking the situation he was in.

"Are. You. Hungry?" The boy said, articulating each word. "I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. C'mon. Join me for a late meal. My treat." Heero was all prepared to say 'no' until the boy smiled sweetly and practically batted his long lashes at him. With a growl Heero nodded and the boy cheered brightly. "There's a nice little diner around the corner. It has everything!" Heero just groaned and followed the boy to the diner he'd mentioned.

The place was horribly empty as the boy slid into a booth and set the papers safely on the seat next to him. "So, mystery man. What would your name happen to be?" The boy asked, leaning forward to fix Heero with an intense gaze.

"Yuy. Heero." Heero grunted, looking away from the boy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you _Heero_." He said, his tone dimming seductively and Heero felt an involuntary shudder go down his spine as Duo rolled his name on his tongue. "I'm Duo Maxwell." Heero just nodded.

Duo chatted with Heero, or more precisely, chatted at him. They both ordered, Heero getting a cup of coffee and a sandwhich and Duo, a coke and a bacon burger. Heero had to wonder how Duo stayed so wonderfully thin while eating the way he appeared to be doing. Ever-so-often Duo would catch his braid in his hand and gesture with it to make a point. Once or twice Heero felt himself slipping into listening to Duo's chatter and actually _almost_ chuckled himself.

When their food came Duo stayed quiet for a while until he finished gulping down his food and resumed his talk. Heero just stayed quiet until the waitress brought the ticket and Duo quickly paid for it. "Alrighty then, you ready to go?"

Heero just nodded and lead the way for five more blocks down the quiet streets until he reached his apartment complex and turned to Duo, holding out his hand for the papers. Duo just wiggled his perfect eyebrows suggestively and said, "You sure you don't want me to help you bring your stuff into your apartment?"

Heero's eyes just narrowed and he remained silent until Duo sighed and handed over the papers. "Fine. I guess I'll be seeing you around then." Heero just shrugged, and tucked the papers away as safely as he could and turned to go in. "Good night Heero. Thanks." Duo said with a soft laugh and started to move away.

After waiting a few seconds Heero turned and looked down the street where Duo was walking away, arms crossed behind his head, whistling a happy little tune. With a frown Heero moved into his complex and went straight to the elevator, not able to shake the feeling of those beautiful violet eyes that had been trained on only him.

Duo whistled brightly as he wandered away from Heero's apartment. This was definitely going to be an easy job. Heero didn't actually seem that bad, he couldn't understand why his friends were so desperate to get rid of him.

All he had to do was gain Heero's trust and then start introducing him to some of his single friends. Once he found one that hooked Heero's interest he would be able to collect all the money and then disappear. It was a great deal.

When he returned home to his apartment Solo had left a message on his answering machine. "Hey man. Hope your job's going well. I hope you finish this soon enough because I had a total of seven people demand to know why you weren't dancing tonight. I gave them this sob ass story about your father dieing and you having to take a leave of absence for a while. Call me tomorrow and tell me all about it. See ya!" Then he hung up. That Solo, always looking out for Duo's well being.

With a tired groan he flopped down on his couch, turned on his favorite late night talk-show host that he was never able to watch because of his job at Tango and just relaxed. He grabbed the tip of his braid and slowly ran it along his lips and face in a soothing gesture that helped him get to sleep quickly without having to rely so much on the sleeping pills as much.

* * *

So, this is my latest project. I don't know why but I've just wanted to write something like this. I know I should be working on Last Name but I've got three chapters already written out and I just have to be patient and not turn them out all at the same time so this is story to work on between waiting times.

I'm sorry for how un-betaed it is.


	2. Happily Happily Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. Wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own 'Happily, Happily, Happily Ever After."

**Warnings:** Swearing, lime-ish things, prostitute-ish Duo, and probably a really bad lemon later on. Right now there's only a few limish/adult situations.

Also… there's a little bit of 5x2… don't worry. It won't last.

**Chapter Two**  
Happily, Happily, Happily Ever After

* * *

There was something very different about Duo's newest job. He'd learned how to win over a heart quickly so as to get paid more in at the end but Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Yuy was so strange. He hid from Duo on the platform and tried to meld with the shadows and not attract attention to himself. It had only been a week since he'd been hired by Trowa and Quatre and he'd only been able to catch Heero twice in that time span, usually when Heero was close to dead on his feet. When Duo would catch him Heero would just give him a tired look and would allow Duo to escort him to the diner and then to his apartment, otherwise he forced himself to disappear.

But he was intriguing. Duo didn't like looking in people's eyes because in his line of work he met so many people whose eyes held nothing but lust for him. Dealing with them was sickening enough; he didn't want to have know what was on their minds too. Heero's eyes were different though. They were exotic and bright and sharp and strangely innocent. They were refreshing and strange and made Duo want to know this stranger even more.

He knew the barriers of his job and he had to follow them out but how could he have known that he was damning himself the second he looked Heero straight in the eyes?

With a groan he rolled onto his other side to survey the man lying next to him. His features were sharper than Heero's and Duo knew the eyes that were now covered by tired lids were black, a fearsome black but still held the lust that all the others did. He was taller and sleeker looking than Heero which Duo usually liked in his men but Heero's shape was more interesting. Duo watched the man's thin lips get tighter and found himself wondering if Heero's lips were hard like this man's or softer then he began to wonder what soft felt like.

"What are you thinking about?" His companion asked, not opening his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm thinking?" Duo parried back. The man's black eyes opened, piercing Duo's own and making him look away quickly.

"You get quiet when you think."

Duo just laughed slightly, "What can I say? I'm not good at multi-tasking."

Thin lips curled into a small smirk. "I don't know if I can agree with that." He brought an olive skinned hand up to Duo's face and ran his fingers lightly down the skin there. "So, what were you thinking of?"

Duo's voice lowered to a sultry purr and murmured automatically. "You of course Wufei." Wufei just glared at Duo, knowing that answer was just a product of years of practice to let the customer hear what he wanted. "Fine. I was thinking about my newest job."

Wufei maneuvered himself on his elbows to tower about Duo. "What's the problem?"

"It's weird. The request is different than what I'm used to and the client is completely strange." Wufei's thin black eyebrow rose. "Ya see, these two guys came to me last week and told me they need my help to get this friend of theirs out of their house but they didn't want me to sleep with him. I guess what they really want is for me to be his… friend?"

Wufei had to choke back a laugh. "A friend, as in 'non-sexual' friend?"

"Yep. I would love to know why they asked for me but I guess I'm okay with it, it's good money but the guy's strange. I don't even know how to explain it. But I need to set him up with someone in the end though."

"Like who?"

Duo held up a hand and started counting off, "It doesn't have to be someone I know. I could try and con him into a few bars or something but if that doesn't work there's Hilde… but maybe not." Duo sat for a few moment's thinking.

Wufei spoke up quickly, "What about Trieze?"

"Your ex?"

"I've been in contact with him lately and apparently the man he was seeing a while ago didn't last long so-" Duo knew Trieze well and didn't want to tell Wufei outright that even from the little Duo knew of Heero, Trieze would be the last person on earth that Heero would look at.

Duo realized that Wufei was quickly catching fire at the idea and quickly stopped him by running his hand over Wufei's shoulder. "But it doesn't matter right now. So, tell me when you're leaving."

"On Monday and I won't be back until next month. What will you do without me?"

Duo shrugged, "I don't know. But maybe you should leave me with some good memories to hold until you get back."

Wufei drew Duo closer to kiss his neck. "I wish you would just let me take you with me."

"And leave what I have here? Never. Now C'mon, show me what you can do."

[xXx]

Duo sat on the earliest subway he could catch and stared out at the inky darkness of the tunnel. Duo had always been close to Wufei, finding him the least repulsive out of his list of clientele. He always made little quips about sweeping Duo off of his feet but after the first few Duo had given up believing it would really happen. But Wufei didn't beat him or tie him up or dress him in strange clothing and he let him stay until the morning so he didn't have to waste most of what he earned on a taxi at midnight so Wufei was always at the top of his list.

He couldn't even really remember why he started on this path. He'd been pretty good at jazz piano in high school and had even worked on majoring in art, mainly computer graphics, and minoring in music in college, which he did do but that just hadn't been enough in the end. Then Solo had appeared and offered him the job at Tango and little by little, solicitation after solicitation he became a high priced whore. Not exactly the dream life he'd been hoping for. But it paid the bills and boy did he have enough of them.

Keeping up with doctor bills was horrible and his apartment's rent kept going up and he really didn't want to live above Tango like Solo… so this was his main option. He didn't know how to use what he learned in college to get a better job because he'd been told over and over again that he wouldn't be much in the future. And he was all right with that. It was good enough for the time being.

When he got off the subway at his stop he went straight to his apartment, trying to figure out what he was going to do with Heero. He'd never had anyone be so resistant to him before so he didn't know how to proceed. In the past week since he'd started on this job he'd been able to catch Heero a grand total of two times but he needed more. He needed to kick it up a notch apparently. Move slowly up to three times and instead of standing around the platform like a bum for Heero to come he could bartend at Tango for a while. It was probably the best course of action.

As he stared at the bills in his hands he sung a line from a song he knew very well, "But she landed a prince who was brawny, blue-eyed and blond. But I honestly doubt that she could have done it without that crazy lady… with the wand." He set them down, punching his fist against them finishing with a whispered, "Fairy godmother, godmother, godmother… Where can you be?"

[xXx]

On Monday he was waiting for Heero after finishing his new bartending shift. It was better in a sense than dancing and a lot less stressful and the loss of late night work really didn't bother him as much since he had his new little job with Heero. Solo couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. "To have Duo Maxwell on his tail is like having the riders of Apocalypse hanging over his head." To which Duo replied dryly,

"Thank you my friend. You're a wonderful person." But it was good to have Solo by his side since he never said anything about Duo's other line of work.

Heero appeared on the stairs and almost immediately his eyes were searching for Duo. The second their eyes met Duo could almost see Heero's annoyance in his stance. "Evening captain!" Duo chirruped, sidling up to Heero's side as they boarded the subway. "Need any help today?" Heero just quickly shook his head and turned his back to look out the window.

"You're no fun." Duo moaned, leaning his back against a pole to take in Heero's appearance. His shoulders were drooping but also tight causing Duo to wonder if he'd ever had a massage in his life. The man looked tired and worn but he was like a machine in a sense, constantly working and making a whirring noise and shutting down for the night only to boot up in the morning and start again. He needed a little variety and that was what Duo was going to be. If his clients were willing to pay him 700 dollars he was going to make sure the finished the job right.

At their stop Duo followed Heero off and into the empty street and they started on the usual path until Duo asked if Heero wanted dinner. Heero stopped moving and whirled around to glare Duo down but instead Duo grinned at him. "What do you want with me? Are you some freaky stalker?"

Duo tilted his head to the side. "No, I'm not."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

"No one wants _nothing_."

"Aren't you a little young to be so jaded?" Duo shot back and when Heero refused to reply. "Listen. I barely started to ride that subway when I saw you and I thought, 'hey, that guy looks like he could use a friend'. I just thought that since we had the same stop that we could hang out a bit."

"Why?" Heero demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Because you look damn lonely and I think it's nice to end the day with someone to talk to instead of heading home to an empty apartment. Trust me, I know."

"See you are stalking me! How did you know that I live alone?"

Duo groaned and ruffled his bangs in frustration. "Because your ring finger is depressingly naked and you work later than any married man would dare to."

"How do you figure all this out?" Heero asked, his stance relaxing slightly. That was a good sign, a very good sign.

"I like watching people, trying to guess what their life is like. When I was a kid I used to sit at the mall and watch people and it just became a habit."

"So, you decided to attach yourself to me because you thought I was pathetic." Heero's eyes darkened suspiciously.

Duo shrugged, "Since I can't seem to get you to believe that I want to be your friend, sure, why not?"

Heero just shook his head, "You have to be the most psychotic person I've ever met." Then he turned and started to walk again.

"Well, at least that sets me apart from the crowd." Duo sang happily and he trotted after Heero. Then, without really noticing where Heero was going Duo found himself standing outside the diner feeling like crowing.

"You still have to pay." Heero muttered as he went inside.

[xXx]

Friday found the two men sitting at the diner, Duo looking close to dropping. "You need sleep." Heero grumbled, poking noncommittally at his food and glaring at the young man infront of him.

He'd come to terms after their short conversation at the beginning of the week that Duo meant him no harm. He was a good kid, peppy, cheerful, and surprisingly smart. Smart enough that Heero didn't want to throw him out the window every time he saw him, it was better than he could say for some of the interns at his building. Besides, he'd gotten dinner for the past four days, which was by far better than he'd been doing lately.

Duo had begun to grow on him and fast. His quick paced chatter was endearing in a way… but Heero would never admit that he enjoyed it. Like Duo had said, it was nice having someone to talk to after work instead of just going straight home.

"Naw, I'm fine. It was just nuts today… a lot of poor suckers deciding that drowning themselves in drink after work is the best way to go. It's fine. I'll just sleep in tomorrow." Duo yawned out loudly, collapsing back in the booth.

"Where exactly do you live? Do you have to walk far?"

Duo quickly caught onto the question and leaned forward, grinning playfully. "Why? You worried I'm going to fall asleep in a gutter or something?" Heero just sealed his lips shut and looked away to the grimy floor. Duo practically felt his heart leap in his chest, finding the scene incredibly cute. Heero may have seemed like a hard ass but he was actually very caring, even to a practical stranger. "I like in the North Shore Apartments. They're only about five blocks away."

Heero didn't say anything in return as he turned his vibrant gaze to the darkness outside and waited for Duo to finish his meal. When Duo paid Heero didn't turn down his usual street. Instead he turned the opposite way and began walking the way they had just come from the subway. "Hey! Heero! Whaddya think you're doing?" Duo demanded, rushing to step up next to the businessman. "You're not planning on going back to your office are you? You can just finish whatever you nee-"

"I'm walking you home." Heero muttered quietly causing Duo to stop stock still.

"What?"

Heero stopped a few feet in front of him and repeated. "I'm walking you home."

Duo didn't know whether to laugh or yell. 'I'm supposed to take him home.' Duo's mind groused but the other part shot back, 'But it's good that he's doing this. It means that two weeks of almost silence and glares from him are paying off finally.' Finally a huge smile appeared on Duo's lips and he shot forward to sling his arm around Heero's shoulder in a friendly fashion. "Thanks man."

"Hn." Heero grunted back and began walking, not pulling out from under Duo's grasp.

Duo lived in a nice complex; he'd made sure of that when he settled down in the city. It was a brick building with quiet tenants and the only pet you were allowed to have was a cat or a bird. Duo had a Lovebird named Adelia, the name she'd gotten used to at the pet store, and a loving little ball of fur he called Forest, after Forest Gump… because she seemed to have trouble connecting two and two.

At Duo's door duo decided to pull a little show and hide how nervous he was suddenly feeling. He didn't want Heero to see what his house was like and it wasn't like he really had anything to offer Heero out of politeness, Duo had never really had to worry about visitors before. So, instead he batted his eyelashes at Heero and put on a sweet and mocking falsetto voice. "Oh Heero, I just enjoyed our date so much. Thank you for being the most _perfect_ gentleman." He gushed.

Heero took a moment to process what the hell the braided boy in front of him was doing before he realized that he was playing a joke and smirked. "Do I get a kiss?"

Duo's guise seemed to fall for a moment as he gaped, his mouth flapping to form a reply. When he couldn't come up with anything he screwed up his face and blew a raspberry "Man, you are crappy at improvisation."

"Improvisation? Is that what you were doing? I thought it was really you for a moment there." Duo's jaw dropped as he realized that Heero was joking with him and started to laugh. Heero just chuckled and turned to leave. "Goodnight Duo. Sleep well."

Duo collected himself and nodded. "Yeah buddy! You too! See you on Monday!" Heero just nodded and waved vaguely as he went on back down the stairs.

[xXx]

The second that Duo closed the door behind him and stood in the doorway of his apartment everything was painfully quiet even though Adelia was singing in the living room and Forest had begun meowing at him the second he stepped inside.... But still the apartment seemed to ring with how empty it was. He'd gotten so used to the countryside and millions of kids around him that the city still seemed empty to him. He'd filled his house with tons of crap to try and stop that God-awful ring but nothing worked so he'd learned to just tune it out.

Quickly Duo maneuvered himself around a table jutting out into the narrow hallway, cursing it like he usually did and started a bath. While he waited for the water to almost fall over the edges he listened to his messages. Most were from clients and Duo decided it would be best not to see them while he was working on Heero, didn't want to have any strange bruises or hickeys while with the man. He was skittish enough and things like that were sure to scare him off and he was just beginning to make some real progress.

But Duo also knew that he was just using Heero as a guise. He was getting paid enough from Quatre and Trowa and if he worked his money well enough and only did the big paying jobs that didn't require much work and kept his bartending/dancing job at Tango he'd have enough to move sooner or later… or even enough to go back to school too!

As Duo stripped and levered himself into the water he knew he was just playing with a fancy fairy tail. He'd never be able to get the happy ending with his very own brawny, blue-eyed prince. "I wanna get into some happily happily happily ever after. Then I'll be thoroughly satisfied." Then with a big gulp of air he submerged under water his braid trailing over the edge and pooling on the floor next to his shoes.

* * *

So, here is the second chapter. I'm having fun with this. And don't worry. I'm not going to abandon Last Name… I just enjoy this one. I didn't realize that this song fit with what I wanted for Duo but I just finished listening to it and it actually works pretty well. "Winifred maid of the mire has one simple human desire. Oh, I ask for no more than two shoes on the floor next to mine." I think that works just perfectly for little Duo.

Please review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
